


Supernatural Whore

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jeremy, Bottom Kol, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Feeding, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Damon, Top Jeremy, Top Klaus, Top Tyler, just porn, rough anal sex, top matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Just a bunch of sex





	1. Jeremy x Klaus

Moans radiated through the bedroom as slick noises of skin sliding against each other filled the open air, Jeremy on his hands and knees, whining as he was pounded from behind by Niklaus Mikaelson. His hands gripped the sheets tightly as slid against his prostate, earning himself a soft gasp from the hunter beneath him. "I wish I could bite you, Jer..." Klaus growled out, one hand moving off of his waist to grab his hair and yank his head back, Klaus kissing him hard as he gave a sharp thrust. "You're being so good for me, Jeremy. You're such a good boy, you're milking my cock so nicely. Such a good slut." He murmured to him, thrusting harder into him, basking in the moans of his partner. "Oh, god, Klaus!" Jeremy whined as the other continued hitting his sweet spot. "Harder..." Klaus was suddenly pushing himself up a bit, shoving Jeremy's head down into the bed and pulling his hips up to fuck into him harder. His hips moved almost as fast as he could, hands bruising Jeremy's skin as he moaned, both letting out pleased and primal noises as they pressed together perfectly like two pieces of the same puzzle. With a growl and a shout of Klaus' name, both were finishing together and laying down, Klaus letting Jeremy cuddle into his chest this time-even wrapping an arm around him.


	2. Jeremy x Kol

"You're okay, Kol, you're doing so well..." Jeremy smiled, petting a hand over Kol's hair as he thrust his hips up against the vampire. Tears stained Kol's cheeks as he rode Jeremy, whimpering from the overstimulation as Jeremy stroked him at a steady pace, the cock ring staying firmly in place. This had been going on for what felt like centuries when it was really close to an hour, Jeremy's hands firmly on Kol's waist for most of it, but they had both migrated elsewhere. Somewhere along the line, one of Jeremy's wrists were being pressed to Kol's mouth, not wanting to deny his little vampire any pleasure as they moved together so perfectly. Jeremy's smile only brightened when Kol almost instantly bit down on his wrist, sucking happily as he held himself closer to the other man, rolling his hips down against the other's hips and he whined out at the first taste of blood. "There you go." Jeremy cooed as the other man bit into him, earning a soft moan from Jeremy as he held the other closer to his chest, thrusting hard as he smirked. Jeremy moved his hand quicker over the other man's cock, Kol moaning and letting out a soft sob, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to press into the human's hand. Jeremy changed the angle of his hips and thrust up harder, smirking as Kol gasped at that, eyes wide as he shivered. "It's time to let go, baby..." He whispered out, gently removing his arm from the boy's mouth, replacing his wrist with his own lips and kissing the vampire hard. Kol was whining as he rolled his hips down against him, licking the human's blood into his mouth, earning a smile from Jeremy. "Good boy." Jeremy grinned as he finished inside the other, responding very well to the clenching of the other man's body around him as he moaned out. "Be good and maybe I'll let you cum."


	3. Kol x Jeremy x Klaus

It was the smell that first attracted Niklaus to his younger brother's bedroom, the strong scent of sex mingling with the smell of Jeremy and Kol, everything blending together so perfectly. The sweet, almost candy like smell of Kol's natural scent, overlaid with the gentle smell of fresh honeysuckle that clung to him from his shampoo mixed so nicely with the Earthy scent of Jeremy. Niklaus grinned as he heard soft whimpers coming from the hunter, the young man clearly trying to keep himself quiet as if everyone in the house wouldn't already know. "Kol, please let me come..." Jeremy's voice came out below a whisper, breathy and far more of a whine as he spoke. Niklaus' grin only widened as these words hit his ears, having to force down the chuckle that threatened to rise. 

A few seconds later, Niklaus was silently leaning against their doorway with an amused smile as he watched Kol, he was on his hands and knees in front of Jeremy on the bed with his mouth around the hunter's cock. Jeremy's hands were buried in Kol's hair and his head was back, eyes closed as he moaned and whined, looking so pretty that Niklaus just wanted to bite into his throat. "Yes, Kol, play nice and let the boy come." Niklaus hummed out as he watched the scene in front of them, the bobbing of Kol's head didn't hesitate as he continued on for another long moment before he was pulling away. "He was edging me all last night, this is payback for that," Kol said simply, earning a whine from Jeremy as his mouth was suddenly gone, Kol sympathetically wrapped his fingers around Jeremy's cock and continued stroking him. "Ooh, was somebody being naughty?" Niklaus grinned at Jeremy softly. "You're not helping," Jeremy complained as his hips pressed into Kol's hand, moaning when Kol leaned forward to lap at the head of the other's cock gently, keeping his licks light and teasing-just never really enough contact for Jeremy's liking. 

"He's rather good with his mouth, isn't he?" Niklaus grinned knowingly as he nosed at the hunter's jaw gently, nipping at the skin there with dull, human teeth. It wasn't what he was used to, biting with blunt teeth, not breaking the skin or drawing blood, but exceptions had to be made when dealing with a human. Jeremy whimpered at the bite and it only encouraged Niklaus to continue his ministrations, moving to suck a dark mark on the boy's neck, a smirk on his face as he marked his brother's human so nicely. "S-Stop that..." Jeremy choked out, eyes closing as one hand tangled itself into Niklaus' sandy blonde hair as he moaned against the bite and sucking. "Nikki, why do you always have to steal my glory?" Kol pouted, huffing as he pulled of off Jeremy, unhappy that the human was being so easily distracted by the other Original and no longer focused solely on his ministrations. 

“Someone here has to get him off, Kol,” Niklaus replied simply, continuing to nibble on the hunter’s skin with a bright smile on his lips. “Play nice…” Jeremy barely managed to get out, pulling Niklaus’ hair gently, pulling him up for a heated kiss, all teeth and tongue as they bit at each other. Kol let a hand wander down Jeremy’s body to massage his balls gently, biting down on the skin of the human’s inner thighs. It caused the boy to squeak out and squirm beneath the bites. “How about I let you get him off and I get to stick my dick in you for being so nice?” Niklaus hummed as he looked down at Kol who eagerly nodded his head. 

Kol went back down on Jeremy almost instantly after nodding, licking at the hunter's cock and down to his balls, grinning up at him when Jeremy tangled a hand into his hair once again. Niklaus moved behind Kol gently, stroking the skin of his hips happily as he watched Kol take more of Jeremy into his mouth. Removing the plug that was keeping him open, earning a loud whine as he watched the other man. He pressed into the other man, earning a moan from him. This was going to be a fun night. 


End file.
